


Slytherin Among Us

by musiclovesbest



Series: Adventures at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Room of Requirement, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovesbest/pseuds/musiclovesbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan had wanted Hogwarts to be better than home, but his third year has been the worst year in his life. When he thinks he's found a place to get away, it turns out that he's just as unwanted there as everywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Among Us

He had thought going to Hogwarts would be different. That the teachers would be nicer than his own parents. Boy had he been naive. His first year had been fine, up until Dumbledore had been pushed out by Umbridge. Her classes were boring, but Ethan wasn’t going to complain. Then she had started making all these stupid rules, and suddenly Hogwarts was a sad, boring place in which Ethan had to watch where he stepped in order to avoid trouble. So Ethan went through first year carefully, listening to the vague rumors that reached Slytherin house about Harry Potter, and hoping that Hogwarts wouldn’t always be like this.

Second year was a bit better. Snape was moved to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge having apparently been carried off by Centaurs at the end of last year. Ethan continued to stay off his radar. A man named Horace Slughorn took over as Potions Professor and things were pretty good for a while. Until the end of year, when Death Eaters infiltrated Hogwarts, murdering Dumbledore and leaving the school in chaos. The end of the year had been a mellow affair, with the burial of the Headmaster, but they made it through and left the school quietly.

This year, though, this year was a disaster. Worse than his first year. The Carrow siblings took over Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies (which he had actually enjoyed in his second year). Snape took over as Headmaster, and everything went to shit. Punishment came often for students, especially those in Gryffindor house. A good portions of the upper-class Gryffindor’s disappeared, all the seventh year boys having gone into hiding eventually.   

However, this was the year that Ethan made the most friends. While quite a few Slytherins felt safe and almost none of them had to face punishment, there were the few that payed attention to what was going on outside of Hogwarts. People were dying all over, muggles and wizards alike. Many families were going into hiding and people were scared, Ethan included.

When things got to be too overwhelming he would go hide somewhere away from the Slytherin common room.  

This is how he stumbled upon the Room of Requirements. Within he had found half of the missing students. Students of every house were hiding within.

Every house except Slytherin. He had ditched his Slytherin colors, not wishing to disturb whatever peace and quiet the people inside had found.

 No one questioned his presence. People came and went from the room often. Many lived in the room, but Ethan learned that there were scouting missions as students hoped to hear any whisper of news about Harry Potter.

 Houses didn’t mingle as much as people liked to claim they did, but eventually Ethan ran into one of his friends from Hufflepuff.

Claire had disappeared about a month ago after she had been sentenced to punishment for arguing with one of the Carrow about the uses of the unforgivable curses. She was always braver than Ethan, and he often joked the she should have been placed in Gryffindor. She only ever laughed.

And now, here she was, once again being braver than Ethan, standing up to the older student that had discovered he was a Slytherin.

“I don’t understand. You never had a problem with him until now. He’s been coming and going for two months now. He’s not going to rat us out.”

Victoria, a Hufflepuff Prefect before all this, stood in front of Claire glaring at Ethan with brown eyes that almost matched the coldness in Snape’s.

“He’s a Slytherin.” She spit the name. Everyone that came to this room did. Ethan knew how hated his house was. He wasn’t stupid, and honestly he didn’t blame them. “He’s one of _them_. He’ll rat us out eventually. You can’t trust his kind. All they care about are themselves.”

“You people are almost as bad as the Death Eaters. You’re just as prejudice. The only difference is that you can’t carry out on your threats. Do you know anything about the Slytherin house other than the bad things? Have you ever taken the time to get to know any of them? No you haven’t, because you would rather listen to the horrible things that others have told you than to learn anything yourself. It’s no wonder you didn’t get placed in Ravenclaw.”

It was common knowledge that Victoria came from a family of Ravenclaws. When she hadn’t been placed in Ravenclaw house her first year she had apparently cried for weeks. According to Shemar at least. How a Slytherin would know anything about the going-on in Hufflepuff house was beyond Ethan. But Claire had heard the same thing, so it had to have some sliver of truth.

A few heads had turned their way, and Ethan took to hiding behind Claire as she continued her rant. He wasn’t a fan of being placed in the spotlight.  

“I know plenty of Slytherins. They’re just as friendly as anyone. Friendlier than you for sure Vitoria. They want this over just as much as we do. I know Chris Johnson, a Slytherin second year, is currently hiding out in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom because the Carrows are after him for defending Muggles. I know a fifth year Slytherin named Aaron who is hiding in the kitchen after he saved a Ravenclaw from being punished and then never showed up for detention. I know of at least two more Slytherins that were caught talking about Harry Potter and his friends. Hoping that they were okay out there and contemplating what exactly they’re doing.

You people would rather listen to stereotypes than actually get to know them. You want to know some other house stereotypes? Gryffindor’s are all nerve. They never listen to their head and are stupid.  Hufflepuffs only care about food. They’re soft and wouldn’t do anything in a fight. Ravenclaws are too smart for their own good. They’re know-it-alls caring only about their work. They would rather correct everything you say than have an actual conversation with you.”

Everyone’s attention was on them now. Ethan was practically cowering behind Claire tugging on her sleeve, telling her to stop. Victoria’s face was red with anger and she looked ready to throw a punch.  Claire’s voice echoed around the tall room as she called out practically everyone in the room. The thing was, she wasn’t wrong.

Several Slytherin had gone into hiding around various parts of the castle. Not that anyone other than a few other Slytherin knew. Ethan had become the self-appointed deliverer. He would visit Aaron in the kitchen, who would give him food for the other hiding Slytherins. He would go to the library and check out books to keep the entertained. He would bring them blankets and sweaters and pillows so they could stay warm and comfortable. They didn’t have the magic of the Room of Requirement to keep them comfy, and so Ethan did everything he could to help them out.  

He had even brought cupcakes here a few times. Not that anyone knew that. Ethan tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible these days.

“We can’t trust him. We can’t trust any of them.” Victoria’s voice was low, almost daring Claire to defy to her authority.

“How do we know we can trust anyone these days? How do we know we can trust you?”

The sting snapped and Victoria screamed as her fist went straight towards Claire’s face.

Ethan was faster, pushing Claire back, taking the punch straight to the nose. He heard it crack as the taste of blood flooded his mouth. He landed on his butt and gingerly brought a hand to touch the slight pain radiating from the bridge of his nose. He had barely even touched it when the pain exploded, almost blinding him.

 Victoria didn’t look sorry in the slightest.

“What the hell?” Claire was in her face in a second, Ethan behind her just as fast, pulling on her wrist.

“Claire, it’s not worth it. I’m fine. I’ll just visit Madame Pomfrey. I’ll stay away from here. There are plenty of other places I can go. It’s fine. Please. Don’t do this. You guys are going to need everyone working together when the time comes. Come on. I’m not worth it.”

The last one seemed to make things worse.

“No, see that’s the problem. You are worth it.” She spit at Vitoria, before gripping Ethan’s wrist and dragging him away behind her. “Let’s go.”

Everyone watched quietly as they left. A few looked sad, others angry, but most looked undisturbed. There weren’t fights very often, so when there was, it was always a spectacle. More of an entertainment than anything else.

Once they made it outside, Ethan pulled against Claire’s grip.

“Claire. Stop. Claire!”

“What?”

Their voices echoed in the empty hallways. It was past curfew and if they weren’t careful they were going to be caught.

“Go apologize. Stay with them. You’re safer there than with me. Please.” Ethan pleaded.

“They don’t….they can’t…I won’t allow them to say things like that.” She was flustered, her anger getting the better of her.

“Then don’t, but if you stay out here, and you get caught...” He paused, not even wanting to think about what would happen if she was caught. “Besides, they need you. You can do spells that some sixth years can’t. Don’t let your pride push you from where you need to be.”

It was silent for a moment. The soft glow from the lights just enough to show that Claire was at least allowing herself to calm herself before making a decision. After a few more minutes, she laughed.

“Are you sure you were sorted into the right house? I’m pretty sure your wisdom would put you in Ravenclaw.”

He chuckled along with her.

“And your thick head would definitely put you in Gryffindor.”

She laughed softly before pulling Ethan into a hug, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.

“Take care of yourself, you softy.” She whispered.

“Always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a collection of small stories, drabbles centered around some of my original characters at Hogwarts. Harry and Co might make an appearance and will definitely be mentioned a time or two, but I wanted to explore house dynamics and how other wizards might have reacted to the many events that happen in the wizarding world. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me feel free to leave them in a comment!


End file.
